Sheepfluff
❝''Important/character-defining quote here'' ❞ — Sheepfluff to Character. Sheepfluff is an average sized yet extremely fluffy white tom with darker grey markings and periwinkle eyes. He is optimistic, sensitive, and dependant. He is currently ranked as a warrior from SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#E8E3E1) : = Markings 1 (belly, paws, muzzle) (#F2F4F6) : = Markings 2 (face, back, legs, tail) (#847575) : = Markings 3 (ears, eye dots, under eyes, tail tip) (#423B44) : = Eyes (#CCCCFF) : = Inner Ears (#E1C3C3) : = Nose (#110B17) : = Tongue (#DDAFAF) : = Pawpads (#E8CBCB) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Kind -' Description of trait * '''+ Optimistic -''' Description of trait * '''± Timid -''' Description of trait * '''± Sensitive -''' Description of trait * '''− Clingy -''' Description of trait * '''− Dependant -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Flintstumble, Vinebark, Cherrypaw Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Short explanation would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "...?" He doesn't know any ThunderClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|WindClan= "...?" He doesn't know any WindClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|ShadowClan= "...?" He doesn't know any ShadowClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|RiverClan= "...?" He doesn't know any RiverClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|SkyClan= "H-Home sweet home, still don't know why the other clans dislike us so much..." He smiles, purring a bit. ---- :Flintstumble/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"H-He's really sweet! I hope we can become closer one day." :He hums with a smile. :TBA. :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Sheepbyberd.png|Sheepfluff by Yinmorii De76c7cd09c501be73c9f678ef27214a-dcp7yzw.png|Sheepfluff icon by Artbblock Untitled861.png|Sheepfluff by 眠たい __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior